Death on Hypori
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Grievous encounters a pair of Jedi infiltrators on Hypori. AU, a sequel of sorts to A Council of Confederates. Rated T for violence.
**ME: Time for an adaptation of the Battle of Hypori.**

Supreme Chancellor, I insist that you volunteer to have your blood tested. With you setting an example, no Senator will be able to refuse a midichlorian test, for to do so would be politically infeasible.

 **(Jedi Padawan Tap-Nar-Pal, apprentice of Jedi Master Ronhar Kim, to Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine)**

Jedi Master Ronhar Kim went over the details of the mission in his head as he, his Padawan, and Master Pong Krell headed towards Hypori in a freighter.

Republic Intelligence had discovered that Geonosians had colonized the Outer Rim world and cobstructed underground battle droid factories. Since the Separatist Crisis had escalated from secession to outright war, the Jedi Council had prioritized neutralizing the droid factories of the Separatists at all costs. Battle droids were, on average, unintelligent automatons, but they were nonetheless dangerous things and it only took one droid to kill a Jedi or organic soldier. More importantly, they could be assembled quickly and cheaply. As a result, he, Tap-Nar-Pal, and Krell had been ordered to infiltrate Hypori and destroy the factories.

"We are exiting hyperspace now, Master," Tap said as he shut down the hyperdrive.

"Thank you, Tap," Kim replied.

Krell nodded. "Your Padawan is a good pilot, Master Kim," said the massive Besalisk. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to my quarters."

"Of course, Master Krell," responded Kim. "We will need to land first, after all, so take as much time as you like. However, we will need to shut down all nonessential systems in order to avoid detection."

"That's fine, Master Kim," Krell said.

Kim and Tap strapped themselves into their seats before proceeding to shut down everything but the engines. Luckily enough, the freighter had algae genetically engineered to scrub the air, so in spite of the minimal power they still had life support. Without ray shields, the freighter would have burned up attempting to reenter the atmosphere were it not for the protective coating discretely applied to the ship.

"Shutting down the engines now, Tap," Kim stated as he cut power to the engines.

 ***CUT TO: _SOULLESS ONE_ , HYPORI***

Grievous growled in annoyance once he received the text message on his comlink.

HAVE EXITED HYPERSPACE, the message read. WILL BE ENTERING THE ATMOSPHERE OF HYPORI SHORTLY. THE PLAN IS TO TARGET THE REACTOR. I LOOK FORWARD TO MEETING YOU, GENERAL.

Lord Sidious had informed the General that a Besalisk Jedi Master, Pong Krell, had defected and would be accompanying Kim and his Cerean Padawan. Grievous didn't relish relying on intelligence from a blatant opportunist that could very well prove false, but either way he would win.

If Krell had genuinely defected, the Kaleesh officer would have be able to kill both a Master and a Padawan. If the cyborg had been deceived, Krell would die as well. All that was for certain was that Grievous knew he would not die and that he would get to spill Jedi blood, quite possibly literally.

"Stay in the air and shoot down any ships that attempt to leave this planet without clearance," the Supreme Confederate Commander ordered his bodyguards before beginning to land. "I will deal with any intruders myself."

 ***CUT TO: DROID FOUNDRY, HYPORI***

It was not easy to infiltrate an underground factory, let alone enter one, but Kim, Krell, and Tap had managed to do so. The industrial facility was patrolled by both battle droids and Geonosian troops, forcing the trio of Jedi to sneak around through the air vents.

"These ventilation shafts are incredibly cramped, Master," Tap complained as they used the Force to move through the shaft.

"Probably because they weren't designed as passageways," pointed out Kim. "It's a miracle that we were able to even fit at all."

Finally the three made it to the power plant of the factory, where the fusion reactor was located.

"Place the explosives where they'll destroy the magnetic containment field," Kim said. "We need to-."

"-be on guard."

Kim, Krell, and Tap turned to find General Grievous, the cyborg commander of the Separatist military. Grievous drew two lightsabers and activated them.

Kim activated his own lightsaber. "Master Krell, Tap," he said, "remember that there is no fear. We can take him together."

His Padawan drew his own lightsaber obediently, but Krell just laughed. "Convenient, don't you think," he said, "that General Grievous found us so here, yes?"

"Master Krell, what is going on?!" asked Kim, clearly concerned by the new turn of events.

"I defected to the Confederacy, you imbecile," Krell said before adopting a smug grin and walking over to Grievous. "The Jedi are not going to win this war, so I decided to side with the Sith. But don't worry, I'm sure the good General will kill you very quickly."

"You will answer for this, traitor!" shouted Tap.

"Enough talk!" Grievous yelled as he engaged the two Jedi. The three combatants hacked at each other with their plasma blades, but no one was able to hit his foe. Eventually Grievous split his two arms in half as he kept Kim and Tap at bay before drawing two additionally lightsabers.

Kim's eyes widened before Grievous kicked him in the chest, sending him flying towards a wall and breaking two of his ribs.

"MASTER!" Tap yelled before Grievous successfully sliced off his right hand, disarming him. The Cerean Padawan screamed in pain before being decapitated.

"TAP, NO!" shouted Kim in desperation as he struggled to his feet.

"Give up and I will make it quick," Grievous told the injured Jedi Master. "That way I'll be able to reunite you with your Padawan in the afterlife."

"Never!" Kim yelled as he charged in spite of his pain. "I won't let you murder any more Jedi!"

"You don't let me do anything," Grievous replied. Kim did his best, but the Jedi Master had been injured and he had witnessed his Padawan die. It was not long before one of Grievous's four lightsaber blades stabbed him in the chest, killing Kim.

"Lord Sidious will be most pleased," Krell reflected as Grievous collected the weapons of his kills. "This is the start of a beautiful partnership, General."

"We only work together because we have to, Krell," replied Grievous. "And I did all the actual work. A droid could have leaked information."

Krell frowned, angered at being insulted by the cyborg abomination. _I will not be undermined by something that is now a glorified droid._

 **ME: A/N: I would like to thank Ahsokafanboy1138 for suggesting that I base the battle off of Grievous killing two Mauve Shirt Jedi from the old Clone Wars series. I wonder if Pong Krell should become the Confederacy's Defense Minister or something. I also wonder if I should ask Patriot-112 (who hasn't updated any of his Star Wars fanfics but thankfully liked TFA in spite of his anti-Disney sentiments) permission to use Marik Orar in TFM first. Apologies if this came off as anticlimatic, I figured I should display Grievous a deadly threat and he was able to kill an Ithorian Jedi and a Talz Jedi fairly quickly in the old series after he whipped out two additional lightsabers. Krell referred to clones as "creatures bred in a laboratory," so him being bigoted against cyborgs isn't much of a stretch, especially since Grievous blatantly insulted him. Those two probably would be like Vader/Tarkin or Kylo/Hux (though Grievous and Krell aren't nearly as impressive as either pair of Co-Dragons, especially since Krell stopped to pick off clones to amuse himself even though he arguably could have successfully fled).**


End file.
